and what's the title of the dream that's just come true?
by Zeiskyte
Summary: Shyvana and Jarvan meet for the first time, again.


_A/N: Based on an RP I did in an Academy AU server. This is not really my style because, well, I've never rewritten an RP into a fic. So first time's the charm. All you really need to know is that Shyvana and Jarvan were childhood friends and now they're attending the same university._

* * *

Shyvana needed time away from people. Being around humans for too long set her on edge, and she didn't feel like losing her temper and getting in trouble for it. Getting expelled wasn't on her list of things to do, so she figured she would get some fresh air.

Sitting on a bench on the outskirts of the courtyard, she stared out at the forest, reminiscing on her childhood home. Growing up, she had lived in a small house by the forest, and when she... got run out of her home... she had moved to a secluded village on the border of Demacia. Feeling a pang of melancholy, she frowned. Her old house was probably destroyed by dragon scorners, and distantly, she longed to be back there. That was before she was exposed to be a half dragon, as well as the last time she had seen her one and only friend.

Distantly, she wondered what had happened to that boy, the one who actually bothered to talk with her when others avoided her at any cost. Maybe fate would be kind to her and she would meet him again. He was the sole reason she had _some_ faith in humanity. If it wasn't for his kindness, she probably would have been content with dying in her home that one night filled with torches and pitchforks. Despite Demacia scorning magic (and dragons, she learned), she still missed her old home and her one friend.

Hearing faint footsteps behind her, she perked up. She didn't think anyone would travel this far off from the courtyard, but the person behind her seemed to disprove that notion. Still in the midst of nostalgia, she felt anger gnaw at her, and before she knew it, she was turning around in her seat and yelling-

"What do you wa-!"

And the words dying on her tongue when she met the beautiful blue eyes of Jarvan IV.

The man froze in place, shocked by the initial accusation and its abrupt end. He had been taking a break from all of the socialization as well, finding himself drawn to the outskirts of the courtyard to escape it all. Going to school had always seemed like a bother. Why did he, the Crown Prince of Demacia, need to attend university and blend in with the masses? He knew it was wrong to deprecate his peers for their status and yet, deep down, he couldn't help the disgust that ran through his veins. He masked the betrayal in his blood with the depthless desire to befriend some students. To - maybe - make friends.

Jarvan's only friends had been his brothers in arms, his fellow soldiers in case of a war. With the heated actions of Noxus among the other regions, he couldn't fathom why his father would insist to send him off to school. Was his education more important than his presence back home?

Somewhere in the back of his mind, his memories of fiery red hair and eyes that shined like gold surfaced, as precious to him as they were the day he met that special girl. A girl named Shyvana, and with such a unique name, it had been burned into his memory - just like the fire she could conjure in the palms of her hands. She had been his first real friend, the one that he found in the forest while escaping his princely duties as a child. She was extremely special and always drew his curiosity and left him with an undeniable feeling of amazement as a boy. She had been a half-dragon; how could one be more fascinating - especially to find her within Demacia, a nation deadset in its views against magic in all its forms.

Despite the stigma drilled into his mind when he was younger, there was a childlike curiosity he could not hide when he would sneak away from his trainings or his lessons to meet her. She was always in the forest, far enough away from the Demacian children that would play in the parks and plains. He ignored the scoldings to not trust magic, to scorn it and condemn it to the depths of the deepest, darkest hell. He was strangely attracted to these fantastical antics, to the mystery surrounding this half-breed girl.

By the time he finally snapped out of his thoughts, he realized the girl that had spoken to him was still staring at him. But her voice - there was something about it that struck him. Had he met her before? Her bleach blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, freckles, and fair skin was as foreign to him as the gnawing feeling in his chest.

Shyvana kept her blue gaze on the man before her. She couldn't speak. How could she? Jarvan, her one and only friend, was standing in front of her in all of his glory. A threat had been on her tongue, but just seeing him left her speechless.

Distantly, she wondered if he recognized her. She had started dyeing her hair blonde and wearing blue contacts after being exiled to try and blend in. The last Jarvan had seen of her, she had been a red head with eyes akin to finely-spun gold. Maybe she feared him not recognizing her. But fear was such a human trait, so she condemned it. Nevertheless, she couldn't steady her voice.

"J-Jarvan?"

He blinked, pushing away his previous thoughts. "Well yes. It's my name."

_And you are?_ was on the tip of his tongue. An encounter with a stranger who already knew him when he couldn't reciprocate the favor. He should have been used to this. After all, his name was known by everyone. The questions that would follow had been asked of him countless times - so how would it go this time? Asking for special services, acknowledgement... maybe an autograph? Probably not though, judging by her reaction. It seemed like she recognized him as royalty and was just surprised to see him on a university's campus - which, truth be told, was not something he expected himself.

Seeing her blonde hair and blue eyes, he tried to hide his disappointment. Another nobody. Certainly not his childhood friend. Since when was he so foolish and dreamy enough to truly believe in that kind of miracle? To think he would meet someone that close to him again - here at school, in the middle of a tedious nowhere.

_Well_, he found himself thinking, _she is surely easy on the eyes._ If he wanted to continue humoring himself, to keep up with his delusional wishes, he could have sworn she looked a bit like Shyvana herself. But years had passed and his memories blurred at the edges with age. Besides, the conversation had already been started now and there was no way to get out of it without some talking. And even if, deep down, he wasn't interested in meeting strangers over and over again, escaping without properly introducing himself would be beyond rude coming from someone of his rank.

Jarvan cleared his throat, covering his mouth with his fist to hide his awkwardness. "May I please know your name? It is rather embarrassing, being talked to directly by someone who... yells your name first."

Shyvana was... disappointed. She thought he had recognized her, and that perhaps things would get better from here. Hope was such a human flaw, she growled to herself. And fate wasn't kind at all - it was condemning her to the torture of being forgotten. How tragic.

There was no point in begging, nor was trying to convince the prince of her identity. She was probably overthinking her worth. He probably didn't even remember her. How could he? The last time they saw each other was more than ten years ago, and she was sure Jarvan had seen enough faces in his time to forget hers. She couldn't be mad at him; it was the life of a prince. And she was just some lowly half-breed that he had known as a child. Was it out of curiosity? Or was he friendly because he actually liked her company? And what did it matter anymore - they were _kids_ then.

"_Everybody_ knows Prince Jarvan IV," she began, although her voice wasn't as commanding as she wanted it to be. "I don't know why you would want to know somebody like me."

She wasn't hurt by him not remembering her. No, of course not. She didn't care that she had been forgotten by her only friend. What was she to expect all these years later? Hope was such a _human_ flaw...

Jarvan fought past the disappointment that roared in his thoughts. So that was it. She knew him just like everyone else. Because he was the prince. Oh well.

Now, there were two options. He could just bid her farewell and leave her alone to what seemed like a private time… Or he could initiate a more friendly conversation.

Looking at her with meticulous eyes, he noted that she was quite his type. Such immodest thoughts should not have been crossing his mind now, but who was he to not appreciate a beautiful lady.

There was nothing wrong with a new encounter based on just the recognition of his title. All means were a possible way to discuss and start a relationship. It turned out that anyone could be interesting.

Of course, he would have preferred to see Shyvana. Surely she would have been more interesting than this woman but it was never wise to judge someone based on first impression only. And it would have been even ruder to disrespect her just because she wasn't who he wanted her to be. And in all actuality, it was foolish and unbecoming of him to have accosted the situation in this way. He was comparing this random girl to a ghost of his memory.

Everybody was worth the chance, Jarvan decided. "Well... why not? You are here, and so am I. And I would be pleased to know more about you. Unless you, of course, feel like keeping a mysterious aura around your identity."

Shyvana bit her lip, but not enough to draw blood. She debated on telling Jarvan who she was, but like she concluded earlier, he wouldn't remember her and think she was crazy for pleading with him. What would a prince have to do with a half-dragon like her? It wasn't like they were still kids; he was innocent and children blindly put their faith into anyone. She didn't deserve his faith.

"Please, I'm only wasting your time," she rose from her seat, only slightly looking indignant. She was somewhat blushing, but the cover-up she always put on to cover the scales on her face hid it well. She faced away from the man, doing her best to recompose herself. "I should get going. You surely have better things to do than converse with a nobody like me."

That... was an unexpected reaction. It was often in front of him that most people would act all sweet to try and get the favors of the higher ranks. Of course, such faux attitudes seemed wrong, but what else could they be doing? He knew what his own presence meant. And even if he did not enjoy all of the responsibilities that being royalty burdened him with, his destiny was set in stone long before he was even a thought. He could not change the order of things.

But her reaction? It was something new. Usually the strangers that talked to him only spoke to him because they wanted something. It was jarring that she seemed quite uneasy in his presence - as if she wanted to escape. It was obvious to him that this was not an uneasiness caused by his rank. This was an uneasiness caused by him. As a person. He had never met this girl before and she seemed to have a personal problem with him... but why?

"Don't call yourself a nobody. Now, is there anything you want to talk about? Because I could always free some time for, perhaps, someone charming as you might be."

Judging by how she seemed to feel bad just by having him standing here, it sure would have been wiser to just leave her alone. But it was too late to leave now and push this interaction aside. Not when there was something interesting in such a reaction, in learning more about this mystery girl. Minding his business was simply never one of his qualities after all.

Maybe she shouldn't try to run away. Spending time with Jarvan would be nice, but she couldn't bring herself to reveal her true identity. Him wanting to talk with her, however, was what really caught her attention. He must be interested in her if he didn't let her leave like she planned. She doubted it was because he recognized her, but perhaps because of her looks. She was unnaturally blonde and the shade of blue her contacts made her eyes probably stood out to him because it was _so similar to his own_.

"You flatter me," she said, and it wasn't a total lie. She was enjoying the compliments the prince was showering her in, and it barely crossed her mind that it might just be a formality that a person of his status had to perform. And even if it was, she didn't mind his compliments being half-truths.

She was going to ask a generic question just to satisfy his desire to talk, but she had the urge to inquire about his life without her. She wanted to know what he had done in the years they were apart. Perhaps the child in her wanted to know how her only friend was doing.

"What is it like growing up as royalty?" It rolled off her tongue with ease. Her voice was no longer shaky and uncertain, perhaps because her words came from her heart. She took her seat on the bench again, putting her hands on her knees. She looked like a curious schoolgirl asking a friend about their crush. Her eyes were bright as she looked up at the prince, and she didn't even think twice about how different she must have looked from ten seconds ago. Indignant to awestruck. It was like flicking a light on and off, it seemed. Nevertheless, Shyvana could care less at the time; she just wanted to hear Jarvan speak.

And once again, Jarvan was caught off guard. That was an unexpected question, to say the least. It was almost as if she really was interested in him as a person, and not just as a title. This girl sure was interesting. He had no idea what to expect when it came to her. Who was she, really? He had to know. He knew never to let go what seems intriguing before taking the time to understand it. But he had to be careful. To him, the world was always strictly cut between friends and foes. And he still had to determine which category she belonged to before expanding too much on his part.

"What is it like growing up as royalty, hm…" He repressed a chuckle. After an analysis, it was obvious which category would she be put into. Such a question was almost funny. It was almost innocent. A foe couldn't possibly ask this.

"So I suppose you'd like to hear about, let's say, some childhood stories." He took a step closer to the bench. "And if I _really_ feel like opening myself so fast, it may be a long talk. How do you suppose allowing me the seat next to you?"

Without a second thought - perhaps the heat of the moment was getting to her - she scooted over, leaving enough room for Jarvan and some space to put between them. She didn't think she would be able to handle sitting close enough to make contact, so she sat slightly off the bench to give a clear space between them.

"Childhood stories sound fine," was what she said, but her mind was racing a mile a minute. Would he talk about her? Maybe he _did_ remember her. And if he did, would she just come out and say it was her? Would he even _believe_ her? She didn't want to get ahead of herself. No point in getting her hopes up for no reason.

"O-of course, if it isn't too personal. We just met, after all." She wanted to scold herself for that. She didn't want him to retract his offer, but it just seemed rude for her to randomly up and ask about his life. Shyvana had lost her manners and grown up cold as well as rude after being exiled from her childhood home; why she was being so civil with a man who probably didn't even remember her surprised even herself. At least it might prod him to talk and Shyvana was beginning to fall in love with just the sound of his voice.

Jarvan couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. Slowly but surely, the contact was being established, even if his new found acquaintance still seemed uneasy in his presence. At least she allowed him to sit next to her. Not too close, apparently. The extra space she put between them seemed like a mile.

The thought of just ending it now crossed his mind. There was the matter of knowing where your personal space ends and someone else's starts - but she had asked such a private question. And now he felt obligated to answer. So he took the space reserved for him, carefully, leaving the distance she placed between them untouched.

And although he was willing to offer some of himself to this strange woman, a small voice in the back of his mind still warned him to not say too much. First, he was to figure out who she was. Keep his secrets under wraps and, instead, unravel the mystery sitting beside him.

No. There was no need to go to such lengths. She was just a pretty fellow student. Maybe a classmate. They were not in the middle of a battlefield, surrounded by enemies. He wasn't in the presence of a Noxian spy, as far as he knew at least. And besides, she was starting to trust him. There was no possible danger. And he had been reckless since the start. Sure, that question had caught him off guard, but now the time had come to answer with appropriate manners, the ones that he had spent his entire life perfecting in preparation for his lineage.

"Childhood stories then. Nothing personal indeed. But it would be unfair if I just offered a piece of my private life without even knowing your name." He met her gaze, peering straight into her eyes. They were of a bright blue, much like the sky itself during summer. Was he being too intrusive? "Pray tell, do you have a name I can address you with? Just to make the conversation go smoothly, of course. That is, if you plan on staying a little longer."

Even with the space between them, Shyvana felt he was _too_ close. Even if she knew him, she still wanted space to herself. Perhaps it was the territorial instincts she had from her dragon blood, but she didn't like being close to people. Even if it was Jarvan, she still felt like he was pushing his boundaries and taking her invitation too seriously. Of course, it could be argued she was intruding on his personal life as well, but she never liked thinking of other people's perspectives.

"Where are my manners!" She said sheepishly. Of course, it slipped her lips, and she knew that she'd have to give her name at this rate. A name for Jarvan's life story. It had to be worth it. She's just say her name, and he wouldn't remember her, and he'd tell his story anyways, and-

She couldn't. Shyvana didn't think she could handle it if she told him her name and he didn't even acknowledge knowing her as kids. She'd have to think of something quick, he was waiting for a response, after all.

"Rae," she blurted out. It was her surname, so it wasn't a total lie. He wouldn't be rude and ask if she made it up - the prince had manners himself. She gave a fake smile, "My name is Rae."

Looks like she'd have to create a new persona for when she was around him. Rae, the blonde hair, blue-eyed introvert. The one who kept to herself and read to distract herself from the absence of friends. It was a good thing only a handful of people knew her actual name. And she doubted Jarvan would be in any of her classes for him to hear a professor call her Shyvana.

"I'd love to hear about your childhood," she said with awe that wasn't entirely faked. And so she waited for Jarvan to begin his story, a bright smile betraying the sad eyes trained on him.

They were next to each other and yet, there was an unmistakable distance between them. Perhaps he should move closer, now that they've started talking… It was going slowly, but nicely. Jarvan was sure now: there was no way she was a foe. Would a foe act so shy? So… _cute_, almost? Perhaps he lacked good judgement this time. But having the unconscious instincts to watch his back was something ingrained in his thoughts as a child. He worked past it; would it hurt to give up a bit of his personal story to an interested classmate? Although he maintained a sort of casual confidence, deep down, he was confused. In less than a few minutes, his mind had already shifted so much between keeping his guard up and just giving away all his private details on a whim. Had she cast a spell on him? His confidence wavered.

However, he was sure of one thing: he wanted to talk to her. And if she wanted to hear some childhood stories - for a strange unknown reason - he could give her some. Even the most insidious enemy wouldn't have use of some silly childhood anecdotes.

"Rae, hm. It's not common. But it's very pretty." He filled the silence as he found his thoughts.

He looked towards the sky, trying to remember something interesting to tell about himself. He reminded himself to be cautious on the subject he chose; Demacia's standards taught a bias against magic, and the subject had become a sort of taboo. Perhaps Rae was included in this perspective. Maybe she also hated magic. Perhaps any stories he had related to magic should remain untold.

"Ah, let me see," he began wistfully, finding his memories in the skies and the clouds above. "A memorable childhood tale from the life of royalty. Maybe you are interested in battles?" He frowned slightly. "I spent most of my childhood training for combat, so it is not as glorious as it seems. At least, not yet."

He gazed back at her and saw in her eyes the desire to know more - something less mundane and something special. Perhaps she was a breakmold, that she _did_ want to talk about magic.

Shyvana was interested in hearing about _anything_ from his life. She just wanted to know anything she could about the prince. She tried to convince herself it was because she was curious as to how her friend had been doing without her, but deep down, she knew she was lying to herself. There was another reason she wanted to know all about him, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Did she like him? No. She couldn't. He was royalty and she was some exiled half-breed. There was no way he would want to be associated with someone like her, so there was no point in her chasing after him. That was_ if_ the feelings gnawing at her were those of infatuation.

"Did you have friends growing up?" She asked before she could think twice about it. Maybe her curiosity was going to be her downfall. She'd have to make up some excuse as to why she asked. "You said you spent a lot of time training, so did you have friends your age?"

"Friends?" He blinked. Definitely unexpected. Each of her questions was more and more surprising. She was learning things about him that nobody else knew. And, still, she wanted to know even more.

But why about his friends? If she was an enemy, she could use this knowledge to hurt people precious to him. The lessons drilled into his mind as a child grappled his thoughts; lowering his guard would be his downfall.

And yet, the more time he spent next to her under the sun in the courtyard, the more he wanted to just be… _irresponsible_. Like a college student, finally escaping the controlling hands of their parents. There were no eyes of him now, no one watching him expectantly to uphold his princely morals and duties. Perhaps, he could be a normal human being for once, ranks forgotten.

"You really are intriguing, asking such questions…" He smiled regardless." Yes, I did have friends my age; few were close, though. You can guess how restrictions are when you are royalty with responsibilities to bear. But the few true friends I had were sure precious to me. I lost sight of most of them, but…" He paused, swallowing to quell the sudden parchment in his throat. Her questions were making him feel so nostalgic. Childhood memories, such a strange idea to bring up. "_Well_. All of this is old. The kind you're not so sure if it happened or not after all of these years."

Shyvana waited for him to follow up his thought but the two sat in an awkward silence. Why wasn't he going to continue? Perhaps she was waiting for him to say her name, or talk about this peculiar friend he had as a kid, but it never happened. She lost the anticipation she had built up, and she almost - _almost_ \- began to feel angry. She didn't forget him - she _couldn't_ \- so how could he forget her if she stood out to him so much? Of course, she couldn't ask a more specific question without him being skeptical of her and regret talking to her in the first place. She'd have to be careful from now on and not incriminate herself.

"I feel terrible for pestering you about such... intimate matters," the lie came easy to her. Probably because she wanted to pressure him into telling more about his past and possibly about herself. Maybe if she told him something about herself (real or fake, she wasn't sure just yet), he might open up more. Yes, that's it. Perhaps he was cautious about what he said because he had just met her.

"Would it make you less cautious if I told you about myself?"

She was treading a dangerous line, but there was no going back. She needed to know more about the prince, and she couldn't let him walk away and out of her life just like all those years ago. She couldn't lose him again.

Why was she so eager to know about him? It was almost as if she was interested in him, and not for negotiations or glory… nobody ever talked to him for _him_ \- only for his title and what strings he could pull for them. For her genuine interest, he might as well give her what she wants. And try to know more about her, too. Such an intriguing person was deserving of more attention, he thought, discreetly moving closer to her. Since he was very young, he was always attracted to what he deemed either impressive, dangerous, or just _special_. And this stranger who was dying to know about his past made him curious to know about her in return. And he had almost forgotten he was supposed to be disappointed that she wasn't who he thought she was.

"In fact, I'd love to hear about you as well. Everything has been about me - and you sure are intriguing. It's the first time anyone has ever asked me these kind of questions." He was being honest with her, and when the words came from his heart, they carried the weight of his emotions. "The more I look at you, the more I want to know. _Especially_ why you seem so interested in me. Perhaps it would be best to ask you why?"

Shyvana blinked. Why she wanted to know about him? That was easy. It was because-

She froze. She couldn't tell him it was because they were childhood friends. He'd think she was crazy and that she was just after his title and money. She could care less about that, she just cared for _him_. Not that he was the prince, not that he would rule Demacia one day... But for _him_. She cared for the boy who skipped his training sessions to play with her. She cared for the boy who treated her like a person rather than some outcast that was neither human nor dragon. She cared for the boy that liked her not for what she was, but for _who_ she was. She cared for _Jarvan_.

And deep down, she prayed that he cared for her too.

"I've just always wondered what it's like to be royalty. If you have free time, if you have friends, if you get to grow up like a normal person. Just silly things like that." She laughed to herself, trying to hide her uncertainties. "It must be terrible to have to forgo your childhood for combat training and learning how to be princely."

He remained where he was, leaving the distance between them. Caring about how he felt, hm? _That_ was something. As if she could care for the actual person behind the gold and titles. They had just met.

He was being silly. Just an after effect of the sky being too blue or the sun shining too brightly over her long hair…. Just a strange, peaceful atmosphere and he was simply imagining things.

"Are you worrying about me? Don't waste your time fretting over a time long since past." He laughed in spite of himself. "It was normal - for me. It was how I was raised so I did not think too much about it."

Of _course_ he had thought about it. About what it would be like to grow up as a commoner, to be a normal child. To have no expectations placed on him and be able to play with friends and waste the days away under the heat of the sun and the cold of the moon. But was he really going to confess about his childhood in that manner? It would demean what it meant to be royalty. If he wasn't already so accustomed to talking to anyone and everyone of every ranking, especially as often as he did due to his status, he would have almost been embarrassed. At least, a more… common person would have been embarrassed in such a situation. But not him, not yet. Especially when she was still avoiding the question regarding her own identity.

"You are just extremely strange - but not in a bad way."

The words slipped away from his mouth without a second thought. The exact same sentence he had said so long ago to a particular someone. The tone was familiar too. It was a way of speaking that betrayed the flow of his lost feelings. Well, at least the border between distant courtesy and casual curiosity had been crossed now.

That... was exactly what Jarvan had said to her when they were kids. She still remembered the autumn breeze through her red hair and sitting cross-legged in the outskirts of the forest and him telling her that. She remembered staring at him with golden eyes and feeling tears coming upon her. She remembered the feeling of joy and the butterflies in her stomach, the giddiness of being unique in his eyes and not an outcast. Maybe it hadn't been a coincidence, maybe he said it on purpose because he knew it was _her_ and not some blonde wannabe that wanted to know all about him.

"T-thank you," she blurted out. Perhaps a more believable response would have been a _what do you mean?_ or _what did you just call me?. _But neither came to her lips. To her, it was a compliment. After all, she didn't receive too many compliments in her time so distinguishing comments from actual compliments didn't come easy to her.

"I haven't been called strange in a _good_ way for a long time..."

It struck Jarvan that he was possibly pushing it. Was he going too far? He remembered with perfect clarity who he had originally addressed this exact sentence to. His childhood friend Shyvana, whom he was so close to, and who had fascinated him so much before. Perhaps that was where his hidden curiosity for the magic that existed outside of the ordinary world started… When everything was easy and innocent and all it took was to reach hands and play together to establish contact. Even facing such strong golden eyes. Now, everyone that was not human was considered a monster. But she was not a _monster_. She never _was_. She was just his friend, and he liked her for that.

Remembering all of this because of a simple sentence that had slipped his lips… Coincidence. It was just a coincidence.

And yet, for one second, he felt truly thankful toward her. Towards Rae.

She might not know him yet - he might not know her either, as she was avoiding the question - but at least she was strangely bringing him back some long-time blurry memories. The sweetest kind of memories.

And it was not proper to be rude towards her. It was not proper to be rude towards _anyone_. Maybe holding back a bit would be the right thing to do, after all, calling out someone for being weird wasn't exactly the epitome of courtesy. ...But did she just _thank him_?

"Oh… you're welcome. Of course I didn't mean it as an insult. Uniqueness is a quality after all." Almost unconsciously, he was sliding even closer. "Then, I think I'd like to be the next one to say it. Strange. _In a good way_." He glanced towards her, a smile on his lips. "Does that fit?"

_Uniqueness is a quality after all_. Shyvana didn't know how much she needed to hear that. She had been ridiculed her entire life and never felt like she fit anywhere. She was from two worlds and belonged to neither of them. Just having a single friend was what made living worth it. If she was found by the dragons again and run out of the academy like she was her childhood home, she knew that Jarvan and some of his family's army could help her. She wouldn't be alone like she was after being exiled. Or maybe if he found out she was a dragon, he would never want to see her again. Or it would finally click that Rae and Shyvana were the same person.

"I guess so," and it was a genuine smile she gave. She noticed him inching closer, but for once, she didn't care about being territorial and having personal space. If it was Jarvan, she could care less. She knew he wouldn't harm her, so there was no point in worrying. If anything, the prince should be the one who was scared; he barely knew Rae. Or maybe her playing innocent tricked him into a false sense of security. But she wasn't going to hurt him, so perhaps closing the space between them was mutual.

"Wonderful," he chuckled. It had been a long time since he was genuinely _happy_. "Of course I don't plan on nicknaming you 'the strange one', but… you were just so _intriguing_."

His enthusiasm was just as genuine, and the atmosphere was less tense compared to earlier. She was more relaxed, and did not seem to take note of how he was slowly closing the distance between them. A few inches more, and it would be considered improper. Right now, the distance was acceptable.

And she had smiled! Maybe the operation to make his new acquaintance feel safer was a success.

Maybe now, he could finally get to understand the burning interest she seemed to have for his past.

Jarvan spoke light-heartedly as he confided in her. "Of course I was a bit unsure about revealing too much of myself to someone I didn't know. It's just a common practice - nothing against you, personally. Humans are secret creatures, you know! Haha…"

What an idea, to make such a joke. He felt weird as soon as he finished voicing it. Not because of the strange mention of human nature, but because he realized just how weak his sense of humor was at times. That last sentence needed to be buried with further conversation. He realized that he was already talking an excessive amount. But wasn't it the proper way to lead a conversation as the host?

"That they are," she agreed. Why Jarvan had brought up humans being secret creatures, she wouldn't know, but it was humorous. It was true, but she didn't think he would call attention to it.

Jarvan was glad she found his joke relatively funny. Using his momentum, he pushed the conversation further. "I feel like it's safe to say that we have bonded. So maybe I can tell you a few secrets? Only small ones, of course." There was a mischievous look on his face, as if he was teasing her.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to hear a few." Again, she was smiling. Just being in Jarvan's presence was enough to make her happy.

It was a relaxed atmosphere indeed. And yet, not even a few moments ago, she seemed like she was about to escape, and even pave the way violently if need be. To think they relaxed so fast… It was almost as if the presence of the other was reassuring. Offering a safe haven, almost. A fateful encounter, maybe.

"Alright. A few secrets then." Never was he supposed to reveal secrets so fast. He knew it, but he could hardly help himself. He had been caught by Rae's indescribable mystery, trapped within a rapture she couldn't have known she enveloped him in. This moment was almost special. Would sharing his past be that much of an issue? He did not plan on going too deep after all. But she was waiting, and he had promised.

"I have what you might call… _mystical_ secrets. Some unbelievable experiences I've witnessed." A sudden sense of paranoia overcame him. "Of course, you cannot tell anybody!" He perked up, throwing his heed to the wind. "Do you have any preferences? I just remembered a special one."

"I'd listen to any story you told," she admitted, and a light blush coated her cheeks. She didn't rush to correct herself or try to change what she said because she _meant_ it. She loved hearing Jarvan talk, and she could care less about what story he started with. Hopefully it would be about her, but she couldn't prod him any more than she already had. She'd have to hope he talked about her.

"And trust me, my lips are sealed." Besides, who _would_ she tell? She didn't trust anybody with secrets. She didn't trust another soul with anything at all. Being an outcast has its downsides, and perhaps that was one of them. Having no one to confide in, not being able to talk and trust another person. Shyvana hoped that would change while she was at the academy, but she wouldn't count her eggs before they hatched. Friendships take time, and she knew very little on how to form relationships. Perhaps Jarvan would be her first friend for the second time.

He cupped his fingers around his chin, wearing the facade of thoughtfulness. "Trustworthy, hm? Well. You've caught me on a good day. I'm feeling quite generous and equally as nostalgic." He tilted his head, meeting her with an amused look. "Telling stories isn't exactly a strength I have. It's not my forte. But just for you, I'm willing to try."

He crossed his arms, and shifted his gaze so that he stared at a blank point in the horizon. The courtyard sure offered a strange setting. Of course he was willing to try storytelling just for her. Her enthusiasm was contagious…

"Let's say, an interesting story that will keep you following. Hm…" He blinked, collecting his thoughts. Firstly, he had to get past the hurdle he was dreading. "Well, I suppose I should preface this with an inquiry: are you are familiar with the concept of magic? If you're not, the rest of the story is going to seem… awkward."

Talking about magic was treading in dangerous waters - he knew it. But he was too deep into this idea and he could perfectly recall the memory for it. The tale from his childhood was so tangible that he could still place himself in that moment in time, as if he had never grown up. Regardless, he waited in a perpetual state of worry that she would deny his offer at the mention of magic.

Shyvana felt miffed. He was asking if she was familiar with magic? Was that even a question? When magic was a taught subject at the academy they were at, it was a pretty rhetorical question. Nevertheless, she didn't question him. She'd just answer and get on with the story.

"It would be a disgrace if I was unfamiliar with magic," she smiled, an air of innocence to her. Shyvana was not innocent at all, but Rae would be. Perhaps Jarvan would like that in a girl. It was a silly thought, but it _did_ cross her mind.

"Please, continue."

Jarvan, perhaps realizing how foolish his question seemed, swallowed past the lump in his throat. He had almost forgotten that this academy offered magic in its course schedule. It left him with a conflicting feeling in his chest. He had always found magic spectacular in all of its forms, but Demacian virtues demoralized his way of thinking. Magic was something to be feared and condemned, not watched and encouraged.

"By familiar, do you mean you are a practitioner?" He paused. Of course such a place could hide lots of potential magic users. He tried to avoid it all, to turn a blind eye to it. From where he was from, magic was so despised that it was still safe to ask. As much as he wanted to learn more about its practice, he knew his father would never approve if he knew. And to imagine he was now studying in such a place… What was his father thinking, sending him here?

Deep down, he hoped she wasn't one of those mages. Because either way… things would become extremely difficult between them. If she were a mage, his nation would condemn her from becoming his acquaintance. If she wasn't, then magic would be a difficult topic to accost.

He acknowledged the confusion in her blue eyes with an explanation. "I know my question seems odd, but you know…" Again, a pause. There was no need to be so defensive all of a sudden. Keeping the conversation nice and innocent would be fine. After all, she seemed so nice. Almost cute. He didn't want to lose this, not _yet_.

He finally found his voice. "Magic is... not always a gift. It is, in the nicest way possible, an extremely despised practice in Demacia. And I have tales of a… _magical_ kind. I wanted to ascertain your consent on the matter."

Distantly she recalled Demacia always trying to instill a hatred of magic in its citizens. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Jarvan was taught to hate magic, and she knew she would have to lie to him or he would leave and never want to see her again. She didn't think she would be able to handle that.

"No, I'm not a magic user." She frowned a bit, faking disappointment. "Is there a problem with magic?" She was feigning interest, and hopefully he thought she truly didn't know what was so bad with magic.

"Go ahead and tell your story, though. I don't care if there's magic in it." She smiled, prodding him to continue. She was very anxious to hear what he had to say.

"There is no… direct problem with magic." He admitted in brief. He was not prepared to dive into the complications of how right or wrong magic was. The child in him wanted to rattle on and on about the special quality it retained, how it felt like seeing a carnival for the first time - but the adult in him, the one meticulously molded into the perfect prince, felt obligated to scrutinize its practice within Demacia. "There could be, of course. It depends on how you view it." He figured that was inclusive enough. He didn't have to reveal his true opinions on the matter. "I was asking because… well… I feel like I should tell you a magical story."

While it relieved him that she was not a magic user herself, he felt an odd wave of disappointment as well. No answer would have left him satisfied. But perhaps… well, they had just met. Who knew what she was possibly hiding? Some part of him was left at ease. The other - the hopeful part - held fast. Perhaps…

Telling a story about his own experience with magic was a coin flip. Should he explain the negatives of magic? Or maybe tease her curiosity with the general and promising unknown of magic? He wasn't sure anymore. Perhaps the heat of the sun was getting to him and befuddling his mind. But she was so eager to know about him. She deserved such a marvelous story. A big, unforgettable story. A _magical_ one.

"Demacia is such a beautiful country," he began, perhaps invoking his sense of nationalism, but he transitioned it into what could be considered an off-brand flirting. "If you would fancy a trip, I'd like to show you around." He hardly allowed her a moment to absorb his offer before returning to his story. "And as an old, beautiful country with a long history, we have many tales. From deep, ancient vaults hiding all the secrets of Runeterra, to mystical creatures, there is quite the variety to choose from. We have stories from every walk of life and every patch of land. These are all stories told to me as a child - not invented, _promise_."

Maybe he should have made up some old maid's take before it was too late. He was already treading in dangerous waters.

Shyvana took in a heavy breath. A magical story... Could it possibly be about her? Maybe if it was, Shyvana would admit it was her and Jarvan would embrace her and they would get to talk after all these years and catch up. Or he would hate her for her magic and turn out to be just like those Demacian townspeople that chased her out of town all those years ago. She'd have to hope he would still like her even after knowing what she was. If he told her story and talked about growing to hate her, Shyvana didn't know if she could take it.

"I'm actually from Demacia," she said offhandedly to distract her from her darkening thoughts, watching as Jarvan's expression became that of one interested within seconds. She figured she could give him _some_ truth to her life, especially when she had only been asking him about himself. "A small secluded village on the border, but Demacia nonetheless."

He couldn't contain his mirth. "You are from Demacia? Truly?" He was acting like a child meeting a peer with a similar interest. Perhaps this situation was not all that dissimilar. "Ah, you can't imagine how good it feels to see a fellow sister here."

It was genuine happiness. Finally, he had reached the light at the end of the tunnel. She wasn't a stranger anymore, and they would have a shared homeland to bond over. Maybe he should have asked about her homeland earlier. It would have made this all so much easier.

She wanted to ask him if they could take a trip to Demacia together, but she bit her tongue before she could continue. She wasn't going to let her feelings get the best of her. Perhaps, in some time, she would be able to talk with him as reunited friends, not as a made up persona. Shyvana already despised Rae - she just wanted to be herself around Jarvan. There was no going back now, but maybe if he could know her as Shyvana, she would be happy.

"A secluded village… Have you ever visited the capital?" He didn't wait for her answer. "You should. Perhaps, whenever we are both available, you could come with me. I'll show you around a bit. To think you were so close to all of our wonders!"

He could probably go on for hours speaking about his country. If there was one thing Jarvan could consistently ramble on about, it was Demacia. The complexity of its politics and virtues, its deeply rooted history, its relations to the rest of Runeterra, its fantastical tales - _right_! The story!

"Ah, I may have gotten slightly carried away," he laughed to himself, stopping himself before he talked her ear off about their nation. "Where were we? Childhood stories, right? I'm sure you've heard all of the Demacian maid's tales, even if you lived on the outskirts of our nation."

"I love Demacian tales. I need a reminder of home every now and then." Shyvana wore a smile, but he noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes. There was something in those blue eyes that evoked a sadness that he could not place. "I would rather hear about your _magical_ tale, though."

Regardless, Jarvan smiled as his own words were directed back at him. "Alright then. Where do I begin? _Mystical creatures_? _Ancient powers_? Does it sound right?"

Shyvana nodded along to the prince's words, still thinking about his offer to take her to the capital. A trip to Demacia with him sounded fantastic. Of course, she'd like to take the trip as Shyvana rather than Rae, but she would have to figure that out later. At least she would be _allowed_ by the capital as Rae. She was in no rush, really. She'd just met (re-met, technically, but Jarvan was meeting "her" for the first time) him, and she was a bit surprised at how quick he was to establish a relationship. He had bumped into her on the outskirts of the courtyard a mere fifteen minutes ago and he was already telling her his life story and offering her trips for them to accompany one another for Demacia. Perhaps Jarvan was too naive for being this trusting to a stranger.

"That sounds about right," she closed her eyes, the smile still on her face. Her elbows rested on her knees, leaving her hands to dangle. She actually felt content for once in her life; the breeze blowing through her hair and how the air felt on her skin, the imminent story the prince was going to tell her. She was overjoyed, and with pride, she could admit it wasn't faked. There's a first for everything.

Jarvan felt something deep inside him telling him to stop. Just a few minutes ago, he was still pretending to be wary. He had to remember his father's warnings. To keep his distance with strangers. He did not know them. They might be enemies. They may be inciting his downfall without him realizing it.

He shook his head. No. It was not time to remember those pre-written lessons. It was different this time - _she_ was different.

Besides, she said she was from Demacia. That she did not use magic. So would it hurt to simply let it go? To not rely on his father - to make decisions based on his own opinions, on his emotions and his natural instincts? He couldn't live in his father's shadow forever.

Jarvan was confused, but he trusted in his instincts. Rae was not an enemy. Even with all of the unwanted fears of persecution crossing his mind, he still found himself speaking.

"I remember. A long time ago, when I was still young and naive..." His voice caught in his throat. Being naive was exactly what he was doing right now. And yet, he was so strangely at ease next to her. Everything was calm. His new friend was nice, almost cute, and seemed so genuinely interested in his story... so what could possibly go wrong?

"I found my trainings unentertaining and repetitive. A waste of time, if you will." He still did, truth be told, but royalty had as many burdens as it had blessings. He frowned slightly, looking for the words to continue. "I had a bad habit of escaping to the outskirts of Demacia. I would run away and stay far from the capital for hours. I would bide my time in the forests, in the parks, in the rolling plains… pretty much anywhere the guards couldn't find me." A smile found his face. "Perhaps I might have stumbled on your village on one of my escapes." Shyvana gave him an unreadable look but he continued nevertheless. "There was much I discovered on those adventures. Of course, back then, it was childish curiosity. I was yet to know about the dangers of the world, even within Demacia's walls."

Could he really keep up with this part of the story?

He steeled himself, mind's eye replaying images of torches, of fire and the burning of human flesh. He brushed it away, keeping his voice steady. "But meeting new friends isn't dangerous. Even if everyone else wants you to believe it."

She knew for a fact that Jarvan hadn't gone to her village. When she was exiled from the inner part of Demacia, that was the last time she had seen him. Maybe the memory of her was too long ago and he was forgetting she even existed. It made her want to sigh, tell him that she lied about her name and her magic, and walk away. He wouldn't remember her anyways so there was no point in trying to make a good impression.

Shyvana decided she would listen to his story and decide on either revealing herself or keeping up this new persona when he was done. It seemed almost pointless at this point to keep going, but her pride was getting the best of her. She couldn't admit defeat and say _I'm your childhood friend that you probably don't remember, the one who got exiled for being a halfbred freak!_ and have any dignity left. Perhaps she would admit to it if he called her by name (or by "half-dragon girl"). That would mean she would have to prod him for information about herself. And right now was the perfect time to segue into talking about friends.

"What kind of people did you meet?"

There were so many stories he could have told, and yet, he chose a rather lackluster one. It would be a simple one, maybe even boring, but he felt like he had to start slowly. To gain momentum before reaching the heavy hitters. And sometimes, it's better to keep it soft and unimpactful for the sake of privacy. Some things are better left untold.

"I met all kinds of people," he said, and Shyvana almost thought he was bragging. "But I'll start with a mage I encountered as a child..."

It was so long ago. He had the stark realization he was probably telling her a story he hardly remembered. Most of his childhood memories were hazy, foggy after years of age. There were a few, very special memories - the kind he would think back on during a bad day, or the ones he would recall with the same clarity as the day he experienced them. Ones filled with fire and laughs.

He regathered his thoughts. All he remembered was that he had seen a mage while near the forest when he was escaping a lesson. "Well, I _was_ going to start with the story about the mage, but it isn't quite as clear to me as it once was. I know you wanted a magical story but, truth be told, I don't have much of that brand yet. Combat ones, sure. But pure magic? It's… not something I have seen often."

He just gave away all he wanted to say at this point. He sure was hopeless when it came to storytelling. Was she even willing to listen? Would she get bored? No, not after how much she had asked for such stories. He knew he had her attention, regardless of what he talked about.

"Perhaps... you would prefer my encounters with mystical creatures?" This was something he knew. Something he could never forget. He was sure that he could do this particular story justice.

Shyvana nearly jumped out of her seat. She'd finally find out if Jarvan still remembered her! She couldn't keep the smile from her face. "I'd love to hear about those!"

If it was anyone besides Jarvan, she would be snarky and uninterested, but because it was indeed her one and only friend, she made an exception. Besides, she was Rae at the moment, and that meant she would have to be happy and seem extremely interested in his story. Of course, Shyvana herself was interested, but she had to play into this persona more.

Jarvan couldn't help the smile from his face. Her enthusiasm was contagious. He really couldn't stop smiling while he was around her. Was he being too obvious? He couldn't help himself. Rae had turned what had seemed to be a terrible waste of time at this university into a delightful occasion. She seemed quite interested in this part of the story… Almost too much. But that didn't matter. He wanted to see her smile. She made _him _smile. Perhaps it was the perfect time to draw the ace from his sleeve.

"You sure are excited." He remarked, just speaking whatever came to mind. "Something tells me fantastical creatures have a special place in your heart. Do you have a favorite? Perhaps the centaur, or maybe the werewolf? Or are you a unicorn and mermaid kind of girl? You don't strike me as one, but I am not one to judge…"

As Jarvan continued to list whatever beasts came to mind, Shyvana considered her options. It wouldn't be terrible of her to say that she was interested in dragons, would it? Jarvan would think it would be a coincidence and she would get to hear a story about herself. She was anxious just thinking of it, and her excitement was getting the best of her.

"Or maybe you are indecisive and favor the chimera! Personally I-"

"I'm interested in all kinds of those creatures." She cut him off with a smile, making sure to make direct eye contact with the prince. His rambling cut short as he devoted his attention to her. "But I have to say, dragons are by _far_ my favorite."

In reality, Shyvana despised her kind. They didn't acknowledge her and only saw her as a disgrace to their species. But if it was to hear Jarvan tell a story, she'd tell him anything. Even _if_ it was a lie.

"Ah, dragons it is!" Jarvan was glad she had a similar interest as him. Perhaps it was a coincidence, but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides, he was truly at ease with her - he was almost giddy just talking about childhood stories. Spending time with her was really pleasant. She seemed so genuinely interested in his story, and he had plenty to share. Especially on the topic of beast hunting. He would just keep his previous thoughts of suspicion to himself. He didn't want to lose a potential friend that quickly.

For once, he didn't have to think about his words before he said them. Everything was coming so naturally, straight from the heart. "This will be an unforgettable story, trust me. But which one should I start with...?" He hummed. "Are you just interested in the existence of dragons, or do you like to hunt them too? You don't look like a hunter, but I don't discriminate." He smiled to himself. "So far, I have only killed three - far less than my forefathers. Two of them were with assistance, while the last one… well, it was more spectacular than the others."

Her eyes widened at that. "Me? _A dragon hunter_? Pfft," she swatted her hand, trying to humble herself. "I've only read about them in books. But I _did_ see one flying in the sky when I was younger."

She had seen many dragons, but she couldn't tell Jarvan that. Her father, and then the ones that tried to hunt her down. They knew her scent and would eventually find her here at the academy, but she didn't want to think of that now. For now, she wanted to focus on the prince and his story.

He acknowledged her with a nod. "The way those creatures act… it's _fascinating_." He felt like a child again, just talking about the creatures. There was truly something magical about them. "I learned so much about dragons, but my direct experience is a bit lacking. You certainly don't need to hunt them to be fascinated by them."

"I guess not," she played with her braid to busy her hands. "But yes, I'm very intrigued by dragons. I've heard there's even kinds that can take the form of humans!"

The prince watched her fingers twist through locks the color of straw, mesmerized by the twists and how fluid her braiding was. A country girl, probably relegated to the household chores of knitting, washing, cooking, and sewing. Never mind that. She was very interested not only by the idea of him spinning a story, but simply by the content itself. Again, he reminded himself: Not a magic user… coming from Demacia… and having an interest in dragons…

He couldn't repress a smile at the thought.

"You know, I can't help but see you as the perfect companion to explore the academy with." There was something in his chest, some fluttery feeling that he could not ignore. It was like he was on cloud nine. "We have a lot in common. Maybe… maybe if we get close, I'll take you hunting with me."

"That wouldn't be too bad," she said quietly with joy, her eyes bright behind her contacts. She was still in disbelief that Jarvan actually opened up to her. She could have called him out for being too trustworthy, but Shyvana just wanted to relish the beginnings of their renewed friendship.

And so, his final judgement was set. She was a friend. Rae was absolutely a friend.

After the story, maybe they could continue talking. Try to spend more time together. After all, he did neglect his social life these past few years. Of course, it was not entirely his fault when most of his time was spent training and preparing for his future. Coming to this academy was… a culture shock, to say the least. He was not used to merging in with such different people, despite his effort to hide his difficulties fitting in. Conversing so casually with a fellow Demacian was… extremely refreshing.

He pondered her words. Shapeshifters? He had his own tale to tell about that breed. "Yes, some can take the form of humans. I suppose not all of them retain this ability... Did you read about this too?"

It seemed like Jarvan was finally opening up to her. After him being cautious of whether she was a friend or a foe, he was finally done treading the thin line of trust. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of them becoming friends again. Even if she was Rae and he didn't remember her as Shyvana, she wouldn't mind being a companion. It was like turning over a new leaf.

She thought back on her readings. She had only found a single book about celestial dragons and their transforming abilities, but she knew enough about them because both her father and _she herself_ were celestials. Nearly biting her tongue, she settled on admitting she had read up on dragons because she was interested in the creatures. Maybe, one day, she'd be able to tell the prince that she was a dragon herself.

Jarvan nodded. It would be amazing to venture out with her. Sure, he had thought she might have been an enemy at first. It was better safe than sorry. But not everybody was an enemy. They had been together for a good amount of time and everything was going so naturally. Like it was meant to be. It was almost like rekindling with an old friend. Almost.

"But I still hardly know about you." Still. There was something telling him to be wary. Once he knew more about her… he was sure this feeling would pass. So how about - "Say, what are your favorite activities? A-any hobbies?"

Truth be told, he didn't know much about her. And he wanted to. He wanted to know about her, to really, truly become friends and possibly spend some time together here at the academy. He once again became aware of how much he was enjoying this. Any occasion could be a good occasion. Perhaps this encounter wasn't just some timekiller for the afternoon. This was far more promising. Maybe he would tell her. Tell her about how this was already starting to become a good memory, almost as if he knew who was sitting next to him.

"Activities? Oh um," she looked up, as if the clouds could give her an answer. When they finally came to her mind, she answered, "I'm on the track team, the book club, and the co-"

She was about to say the combat club, but she had second thoughts. If Jarvan knew she was a fighter, her new persona might fall apart. What kind of shy bookie would be in the combat club?

"Uh, the cooking club!" She nearly blurted out. She wanted to laugh at her own stupidity, but she refrained. What a fool she was.

In truth, Shyvana was a horrible cook, but if worse came to worst, Rae would have to be a good one. She wanted to switch topics so she wouldn't have to lie about cooking experience or share recipes, but returning to the topic of dragons was worrying. If she revealed too much, it would seem suspicious, especially after talking about celestials.

"The cooking club?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe you'll cook something for me one day?"

He laughed. It felt great to discuss things so naturally like this. And Rae was definitely adorable. He was sure of it now. "And maybe I'll see you on the track team. I'm considering joining."

He was, deep down, very glad to have found a companion with so many common interests as him. Had he been deprived of this happiness for all of these years? Having a friend was great. It gave him somebody he could discover and build new worlds with. Somebody to share his time with.

And the child inside of him couldn't contain his glee. She was also interested in dragons - such majestic creatures that were scorned in his home nation. It was a horrible burden he felt, bearing the virtues of Demacia while also feeling passionate about those winged beasts. Finally having somebody to share in his reverie about dragons, it reminded him of his childhood.

Ah, some good memories were coming back. When he was young, when he was still a bit clueless about who Shyvana really was. All the details, all the hidden surprises behind her kind. He remembered asking her countless weird, misplaced questions. He probably asked the same ones just to hear her stories again. Or maybe just to hear her talk. To capture her in his memories forever.

"Right," he caught himself for once, realizing he had been distracted once again from his storytelling. "Dragons. The kind that can shapeshift into humans. Isn't that frightening, that you could be speaking to one and not even know it? Hah. Truly dangerous."

She was happy that he moved back onto the topic of dragons. At least she didn't have to keep coming up with lies. And so her thoughts drifted to her own kind, her sheepishness forgotten. She did her best not to bristle at his comment about Celestials.

"_Any_ kind of dragon would be dangerous... Ones that take the form of humans would be even more so." It was true. If a dragon was wearing a human's skin, they would be found out easily. Of course, they would stand out with their draconic features... But Shyvana was living proof that it wasn't that easy. So all she could do was inform the prince about her kind without giving away her own secret. Who knew friendship could be this difficult?

"Are you passionate?" He felt his face start to heat up with embarrassment. "I-I mean, about dragons. The same way I am."

Shyvana's fear that Jarvan hated magic and her species undermined her thoughts. Who knew if contempt was burned into his mind after she was exiled. As royalty, it would be expected for him to hold the opinion that his own family expected the nation to hold. She worried that talking about magic and dragons so indulgently might make the prince have second thoughts about their friendship. Or, perhaps, Jarvan was still the same as he was when they were children; friends with a half-breed and not caring what others thought of their friendship. It made the blonde wonder if Jarvan ever had to face peers calling him out for being friends with her. She suddenly had the desire to harm anyone who upset Jarvan, and she quickly repressed the feeling. She wasn't going to - she _couldn't_. All she needed was friendship, she didn't need to ruin that with foolish feelings.

"I - yes. I'm extremely passionate when it comes to learning about dragons and magic, perhaps... out of envy." She was trying to play it off as Rae, but Shyvana found her words held truth to her own beliefs. She was still unable to transform into a dragon, and she couldn't tap into her magic. The dragon blood was certainly there, powers merely potential, and deep down, it troubled her. She wouldn't disclose that, though. She'd have to leave Jarvan with half-truths.

"Out of envy…" Almost a whisper. Envious of dragons and magic - that was quite the unexpected answer. Rae was hiding something. She couldn't just be… coming straight out of a childhood dream. She was way too perfect. Yet - too mysterious. Jarvan glared directly at the sun, squinting against the harshness of the light. He felt confused, as if his mind was muddled and his thoughts left to seep through the murkiness. Maybe this was a heatstroke? Is this what a heatstroke felt like?

It was almost strange how perfect this new friend was. A cute girl, very polite and well-mannered, with beautiful blue eyes and a kind expression. Not only was she a fellow sister of Demacia, but she was also not a practitioner of magic. Added to the fact she shared a fascination of dragons with him. Oh, and she could cook, too…

She was almost too perfect. It was like the gods had sent her down from the heavens to meet him here, on the edge of a university's courtyard like some sort of siren. She was… an oasis.

"Do you believe in fateful encounters?"

The question slipped his lips before he realized it. But there was something almost otherworldly about this time they were sharing. Too many coincidences. The suspicion was beginning to crawl back into his thoughts. All of her previous questions could be used to gather information, like some kind of reconnaissance mission. He had lowered his guard. So quick, almost as if he was caught in her charm. Maybe… maybe he should have been more careful.

Or maybe this was destiny. He was overthinking it all. They were destined to meet and the mystery was simply unravelling before him.

Shyvana nearly repeated the question out loud in surprise. Fateful encounters? Maybe Jarvan was onto her. Whatever the reason was, she figured she could answer honestly. "Well,_ yes_, but that was extremely random... But I _do_ believe in fate and destiny." She wanted to conclude with _It seems fate truly is a cruel mistress_ in reference to herself, but she refrained. It would hint at her true identity, and she would prefer if the prince found out for himself. Besides, he was whispering her words, reiterating then under his breath as if in disbelief. Maybe she would have to watch her tongue from now on...

Noticing him staring at the sun, she decided to point it out. "A-are you okay?"

He let a second pass in between. Maybe more. "I just got lost in my thoughts." He looked away, seeing the afterimage of the sunlight.

A small memory came back to him. How, as a child, he often got scolded for not paying attention to his surroundings. Getting himself lost in thought when someone talking to him was extremely rude. Especially if those thoughts were directed at the person he was talking to. That wasn't even etiquette meant for royalty - it was just a general human courtesy. It just surprised him because spacing out like this did not had not happened to him in a very long time. He had learned to behave properly over the years, after being constantly reprimanded over the smallest of mistakes.

But with her… this was a completely new ballpark.

He coughed into his hand before looking back at her. "Sorry. I was thinking about you." Too direct maybe. But perhaps necessary. "I find it interesting how close we seem. That's why I asked if you believed in fateful encounters. It's really like we were destined to cross roads."

Maybe he was exaggerating. Maybe the setting was not helping; they were bathing under a beautiful sun and he was in the company of a beautiful new acquaintance. It was just too perfect - too _surreal_ \- that he had to tell her about how strange the moment seemed. Even if it would mean breaking this precious atmosphere that they had carefully constructed.

Shyvana felt a blush heat up on her face. He had been thinking about _her_? That thought was almost too much to bear. Of course, he had probably been musing over the fact that they had almost instantly bonded after meeting. It was almost like fate had brought them together again. Shyvana had thought that he was way more important to her than she was to him, but perhaps that wasn't true at all. If Jarvan had been thinking about Rae and now or Shyvana and the past, she would never know.

And then, the thought crept into her mind. Should she bring up her real self and see what kind of reaction she got? Or would it be better to remain Rae and pretend to be someone she wasn't? The idea gnawed at her, demanding to be brought to light, and she had to muster whatever courage she had and perhaps throw away her pride before asking.

"H-have you ever met a half-dragon?"

Realizing how bizarre her question seemed out of context, she scrambled to correct it before there was a misunderstanding. "I read about it once! There was this girl - and she was born of the union of a human and a dragon! Isn't that astounding? Y-you talked about meeting magical creatures, right? Was she one of them?"

"Excuse me?" He blinked, again. A surprising change of subject. And quite fast. He wasn't quite sure if she seemed so panicked because of what he had said to her before. Maybe straight up telling an almost stranger that he was thinking about them was quite bold and perhaps, even rude.

Or maybe she was out to get him. A spy sent from Noxus or some secret ally. To learn about him and use it against him or his father. She had already known a lot about him. She had begun asking questions to get to know more about him, seeming so close… definitely like someone who knew him a bit too much to be a stranger. And he would never forgive himself, if it were to be true and he did indeed lower his guard as fast as he did in favor of bright blue eyes and sharing interests.

"Have I ever met a half-dragon?" He repeated the question, his thoughts elsewhere. The question itself was not a subject of his suspicion. But what she had scrambled to say afterwards? Definitely.

Someone from a remote Demacian village… one who talked about having read something… that resembled Shyvana.

It was as if she really did know Shyvana. And if this Rae girl did… who knew what she could do with that information? If she was truly a foe, she could use the information about his friend against him. After all, she was a distant memory now - one that he clung to in the hopes of seeing her again, but he knew it was for the best to bury it away. It had been so long since they had parted ways, and the exact reason why he never saw her again was why he couldn't let anyone else to know about her.

He stared at Rae. Maybe a bit too harshly. Forced a smile, despite his suspicion creeping back into his veins, in a halfhearted attempt to not appear rude. "Well, isn't that oddly specific…"

It was over. Shyvana threw away her one chance at starting anew and befriending Jarvan. A hatred of magic and mythical creatures was sure to be instilled in him, and dare he find out what she was, that would be it. All because she was overzealous and her curiosity got the better of her. It almost pained her, already seeing their friendship fall through her fingers and anticipating a demand for her to stay far away from him. She would have been content being a friend, but it seemed that she wouldn't even have that choice to fall back on.

She pulled her lips into a line, swallowing the lump in her throat. She would have to do her best to salvage this conversation. "I remember reading that she was Demacian, so I figured she might have been the one you were talking about."

She kept her gaze downcast, blue orbs dark with regret and disappointment. "I'm sorry for even bringing it up, I got ahead of myself..."

She bit the inside of her lip, brow furrowing. There was no apology needed, but she found herself saying it without a second thought. She already anticipated the prince being perplexed at how often her mood and etiquette seemed to swing, and she found the feeling mutual. Maybe Rae wasn't too different than Shyvana - both were unsure of their feelings about Jarvan.

Jarvan smiled, but his true expression was unreadable. "It's astounding, really. I came out here to get away from the hubbub of the campus and I stumbled upon you, sitting by your lonesome all the way out here. I met a stranger, decided to initiate a conversation, and I forced you to stay." He paused. "Someone asking about my childhood life. That was extremely unexpected, for sure. Not something I would have thought would happen on an afternoon stroll. And I was intrigued. _I still am_."

Jarvan had always had a burning curiosity and cold untrustworthiness in his veins. Such traits were often clashing with his desires as a child and his rank as a prince, but to him, it was just a way to express his thirst for discoveries and, perhaps, excitation. His encounter with Rae had featured all of this. All of those reactions, from astonishment to suspicion to interest, to trust and then to suspicion again. He was caught in her magic, raptured by her mysterious charm, and he didn't want to leave. It was because all of those reactions had a common ground: he was intrigued by her - just like he had been with mystical creatures or his battlelust. Whether she was indeed a possible friend of an undercover enemy, one thing was sure: she was making him _feel something_. She made him feel reactions far greater than appreciating charming company.

He continued. "... And then, I realized how odd you seemed to me. Perhaps how you are extremely knowledgeable about my life in general. And what is even weirder - the specific parts of my life that you are familiar with." A forced smile again. "Call me paranoiac if you'd wish. I hope this is just my mind telling me to be cautious, to be wary of strangers. It was just how I was raised. I hope this doesn't change anything. We spent a good time together today, after all. At least I did."

Now, he had three options. He could either leave now and being to construct a defensive plan against anyone who might be an enemy in disguise; who knew if there were other spies at this academy. He could give her the benefit of the doubt and treat her like the Demacian sister she perhaps really was. Or, he could keep his hold true to his manners and tread carefully to really figure her out.

He sighed, realizing just how uptight he was sounding."I just thought your questions were oddly specific…"

Perhaps... It wasn't a terrible idea to ask if he remembered her. It was a shot in the dark, but it was better than not shooting at all. If Jarvan remembered her, they could rekindle their friendship and she could finally be herself. And if Jarvan failed to remember her... Then she'd have to put her feelings aside and submit to being a companion. It would hurt, but as long as she could remain friends with the prince, she figured she could take that punishment.

"Well, they were specific for a reason..."

There was no going back. Perhaps she would have to provide her real name to test the waters before she continued. She was unsure if he would remember her name over the fact she was a half-dragon, but she wouldn't know unless she asked.

She steeled herself, letting out a breath she didn't recall holding. Lifting her head up and meeting the equally blue gaze of Jarvan, she declared, "My surname is Rae. I think you don't trust me yet, so giving you my first name should be sufficient, right?"

She shut her eyes, rethinking her words. No going back. His eyes were - no doubt - on her, so she would have to keep her resolve and _finally tell the truth_. If Jarvan failed to remember her... then he would at least know this new friend of his trusted him enough to confide her real name.

"My name is Shyvana." _I'm the half-dragon girl from that story_ was left unsaid.

He was... starting to realize something. The reason why he was so defensive all of sudden was because she had made a strange hint towards Shyvana. As if she was interested in his past friend. A direct attack towards him would be nothing he couldn't handle. But getting at his friends? No price would be too much to pay to protect them. And no matter who it was, they would not be able to come in between him and his friends. And for that, he had to ask and find out Rae's true intentions.

But he was severely caught off guard at her confession. He nearly fell out of his chair. "I-" his breath caught in his throat. "Did I hear you correctly?"

Shyvana. The exact same name as his old friend. This… no. It could not be true. There was no way that it was her, sitting before him. She was… yes, there was no way she was here. His mind was just tricking him or… or perhaps Rae really _was_ a Noxian spy, sent to use his past against him. He had allowed her to come past his walls, to see him when he was most vulnerable. He had let his guard down. What kind of prince was he? He had been stupid, so so _stupid_.

He met her eyes, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. This could never be salvaged, not after this. The forced smiles were no more. The common courtesies were gone. His new friendship… shattered. Right before his eyes, because he allowed himself to be played like a _damn fiddle_. This was not her. This was just some trick. A way to blackmail him.

"You know… I used to know someone with the exact same name." His tone was cold. His friendliness had vanished, slipped between his fingers just like _she_ had. "That is, for sure, quite the coincidence."

Shyvana inwardly cringed. He sounded skeptical. Almost like she was untrustworthy and she was some spy from Noxus out to get him. Of course, Shyvana couldn't blame him for his weariness. The prince had probably been tricked for his naivety in the past, and she could fully understand why he wouldn't open up to her and say that she and his old childhood friend were the same person. It was reassuring to know he remembered her, however. Just hearing that gave her the courage to pursue him.

"I didn't know if you would remember me, after all," she ran her fingers through her now-blonde hair, smiling sadly. "I started dyeing my hair and wearing these contacts after I got exiled."

She would have to _make_ him remember her. Maybe something he told her when they were children, or perhaps something they did together that lifetime ago. She could talk about their childish games or their quiet whisperings and secrets they shared. How he would abandon his training just to see her, his _unique_ friend. She could talk about the time she fell out of a tree while climbing it and how he tended the scratches and wiped away the blood. Or how he showed off his combat skills and nearly provoked some beast in the wilderness.

"'_I won't let anybody hurt you - just because you look different doesn't mean you're not a good person_!'"

She met his gaze, eyes burning with determination. "You told me that the day before I got exiled. I remember thinking that you would find me in the secluded village I ended up living in... I would think about you saying that, how proudly you proclaimed it, and at least then, I had some hope when everyone else turned on me."

She pulled her lips into a line, tearing her eyes away from his. "I was so happy to see you here, but I thought you wouldn't recognize me. I figured it had been too long and I just seemed like a forgotten memory. You would think me crazy, some blonde, blue-eyed stranger telling you I was your childhood friend. I couldn't _do that_," now she was chiding herself, shaking her head as if to rid her thoughts.

"I'm sorry for lying to you... I just didn't want you to leave me again." If she hadn't been a mentally-strong person, one that had to suffer a life of solitude and loneliness, she probably would have broken down into tears.

No. There was no way. It just wasn't possible. Everything was going too fast. His head was spinning.

"So you are trying to tell me… You are Shyvana. A friend I met a very long time ago."

This time, he did not hide all the coldness in his gaze or the bitterness in his voice. How dare she use Shyvana's name for… for…

Everything she was saying, absolutely everything - even right from the beginning - was exactly what he wanted to hear. Or maybe exactly what he did not want to hear. A mixture of both was never good.

But the way she acted - _the way she had acted_... Everything. Absolutely everything _screamed_ not to get too close. She was trapping him, waiting for him to take a wrong step into his demise. She was using the hope he had in his childhood friend against him.

"Though, it would be complicated to live as her. They told me I would never see her again. They told me..."

She could have been here. She could have been here, at this academy. Wasn't he so excited to meet her again when he first came to the courtyard? And hadn't he mistaken Rae's voice for Shyvana's? If his anger wasn't blinding his judgement, perhaps he would have laughed. This was foolish. He was half-caught in a memory.

"They told me she was dead. Attacked and killed in her own home. But I refuse to believe it. … And I refuse to let you besmirch her name and take part in such distasteful _pranks_."

Although she felt like her heart was breaking, her natural reflex of building up with anger was getting the better of her. She waited all these years for him and he thought she was _pranking_ him? Had Jarvan allowed himself to be brainwashed? He let himself be lulled by the idea that she was _killed_? It made hatred boil within her; her fists were clenched and her teeth were nearly fangs.

"_You don't believe me_?"

If it wasn't yelled with contempt, it could have been mistaken for the hurt she felt deep down. This was typical; instead of moping and falling into a state of depression, she combatted those feelings with seething anger. He wouldn't _dare_ doubt her if she scared those lies out of his mind. If she proved she had dragon blood, he would know it was her.

But if he saw her as a wrathful beast, would he still want her?

She choked back whatever insult she was about to throw, refraining herself from ruining whatever chance she still had left. Suppressing her anger was the most she could do, but the lack thereof left sadness in its wake.

"I'm not dead... I'm _right here_."

She was pleading with him now. From going mad with anger to bargaining out of hopelessness... was she even the Shyvana he became friends with? Maybe it was better their friendship stayed in the past. She could always make new friends, or perhaps just distance herself from humans overall. Going to this academy was truly a waste of her time, it was just leading to reunions that weren't even mutual. It made her wish she never met Jarvan at all, or that she just died when those Demacian citizens came for her with pitchforks and torches and every insult and threat imaginable.

"If I really am dead to you, maybe I'll make myself dead to everyone else too."

Because what point was there in her meaningless life? She was a disgrace to the dragons and a monstrosity to the humans. She was unloved and the only friend that liked her for the _real_ her thought her to be dead. Jarvan, the one human that she believed would have hope in her - the way she had hope in him...

Was it all a lie?

She rose from her seat, not even bothering to look at the prince. If she was dead to him, there was no point in acting like he acknowledged her existence. Deep down, she knew she would regret this later, but she couldn't get the feelings of rejection and anger out of her thinking. Just like she thought before, _there was no going back_.

"Believe whoever you want - but the only one pretending is _you_."

He did not move from his seat, still keeping his gaze on her, faking control. But all his muscles were tense. In all honesty, he probably _couldn't_ move. Not when he felt like a train hit him. His expression was a strange mix of boiling anger and cold resignation.

The stranger in front of him, the one who had pretended to be someone else this entire time, was now saying that she was Shyvana herself. His childhood friend, his most unique and special friend. The one he made so many sweet, unforgettable memories with. He would have fought a thousand armies and crossed a thousand oceans just to find her and keep her close. He even remembered telling her as such, back when they were younger and much more ignorant.

Their friendship was forbidden. Shyvana's whole _existence_ was forbidden in the lands of a conservative, magic-scorning place like Demacia. To believe the Crown Prince himself would befriend such a beast.

And in no time, his father and his council forbade their meetings. He had been young and had no voice over their actions, especially his father's. If Jarvan III decided there would be no longer be any dragons in his land, it was law.

And thus, Shyvana was attacked in her own home and killed, explained under the guise of the rioting of villagers. At least, that was what his father had told him. Jarvan had not felt particularly himself after the news. There was always this feeling of emptiness that clawed at him, since that day. It was his fault. He had no one to blame but himself.

"She is dead." He stated wistfully. "It's sad. It's a feeling you wouldn't wish on anyone." He tightened his grip on his knees, needing some way to push through his emotions. "Losing a friend... is always a burden. And you may never move on, but… you _must_. The world does not stop turning. Some companions are meant to fall."

And yet, deep down, he wanted to believe it was not true. He genuinely had thought she was here, breathing and alive, at the academy. Maybe he wanted to hold onto this empty promise - to dive deeper into a tunnel with no light at the end, just in case she was hiding in the darkness. He wanted to hold out hope, just in case she was here, or out there _somewhere_. Part of him wanted to believe that Rae truly was Shyvana. Even after their long discussion over the ill of magic and the existence of mystical creatures, he was ready to give her a chance.

But after all of this? His thoughts were murky and it was like running through quicksand to find himself in this storm of confusion. An encounter with someone knowing so much about him, someone resembling his supposed dead friend. Yet, she was different. This couldn't be Shyvana. Shyvana was _dead_. He was only fooling himself by convincing himself otherwise.

This meant that his insistent suspicions were correct. She was an enemy, one that had decided to use Shyvana's name to get through to him. And truthfully, it had worked. She had gotten in so easily… That was, for sure, one of the worst frauds he had to face. If Shyvana truly was alive somewhere, as he had persuaded himself to believe, she would be in great danger as well. But first, he needed to find her. And then, take down any opponent that would possibly threaten her.

"I suppose my disillusions will cost me something, one day. You almost had me! What a fool I was," he clenched his fists in his lap, leveling her with a glare. "However, I will not tolerate anyone coming into my life and stomping over such an important matter."

Jarvan's resolve faltered. Who was the one who lied? Was it his father, whom he had sworn to trust over anything; or was it this strange girl, the one who had come to him like a prayer, who told him everything he wanted to hear like she was heaven-sent? Was he trying to protect Shyvana, or was he merely defending a blurry memory?

She clenched her fists until her knuckles burned white. If she wasn't Shyvana to him, she could care less about what he thought of her. She could bare her fangs and growl, she could pounce and claw at him - or maybe, for the first time in her life, she could finally take the form of a dragon and _prove_ it was her. Or she could simply leave, leave him hanging and simply avoid him for the rest of her time here. Friendship was out of the question at this point, and she would _force_ herself to forget the feelings she had for him. If he didn't need her, she would be fine without him. He was fine without her for all these years, so why would he need her now?

_Keep living your lie_. It was on the tip of her tongue. Saying it would be so simple, to just rid herself of this nuisance and forget their childhood camaraderie. What did it matter to her, losing a friend she made more than a _decade_ ago? She survived just fine without him, and if he was living the illusion that she was dead and didn't even consider the possibility of being lied to, perhaps he wasn't a friend at all. Children were naive, and Jarvan had just been curious of the strange creature he met. She had been foolish for trusting a human, for waiting for him all those years and believing he would remember her.

If she had just been a full human or a full dragon, she would have never had to worry over things like this. How pathetic she was, allowing a mortal to toy with her like this. Maybe if she finally was able to take the form of a dragon, she could simply fly away and pretend to be one of them. If he believed her to be one to partake in _distasteful pranks_, perhaps pretending to be a full-blooded dragon could be one of them.

"Who would want to be me? For the life I lived, _I_ hardly want to be myself." She scowled, biting her lip. The blood was fresh on her tongue, and the stabbing she felt of her fingernails digging into her palms kept her grounded.

Suddenly, she spun on her heel, facing the prince. She ripped her jacket off, revealing the scales on her arms. Ungraciously, she removed one of her contacts, revealing a bright golden iris. With her other hand, she pulled at her hair, revealing the roots to be a dark red.

She growled, teeth bared and eyes narrowed in anger. "Am I real to you _now_?"

The barest of whispers escaped his lips. "All this time, I thought she was dead…"

He was confused. He felt as if the entire world had come crashing down onto him, leaving him to scramble to pick up the pieces.

For what reason would his father lie to him? Jarvan felt something in him _snap_. His devotion, his allegiance to his father… it weighed in his heart like an anchor. He wanted to believe in his father, that his decisions were always correct. But…

He stared at her - at _Shyvana_. He stared at the proof in front of him. This couldn't be a farce. He wasn't dreaming. This was the truth. _She_ was the truth.

His voice lost its usual power. "You sure look real… now..."

She was still burning with rage, her anger not easily quenched. If Jarvan truly meant that he believed her, he would have to sound more convincing. She was still unsure if he was being sarcastic at her crazed display, and with whatever pride she had left, she put her contact back in, a sting accompanying it. She'd probably end up with an agitated eye later, but she could care less at the moment.

"What kind of lies did they feed you?" The sincerity she spoke with surprised Shyvana as well. With the anger still boiling within her, she was incredulous that whatever came out of her mouth wasn't spat out with a scowl.

She pulled the sleeve of her jacket back on and did her best to fix her hair by tying it into a low bun. Slowly, she returned to her seat upon the bench, leaving a clear space between her and the prince. The trust they had built had been between Jarvan and _Rae_, not Jarvan and _Shyvana_. She would have to calm down and try to rekindle whatever friendship they rebuilt in their time together.

And although she was blinded by her pent-up anger, she still couldn't help but wonder if Jarvan still would want to be friends with her. So what they were childhood friends? If she was a short-tempered person who had lied to him about her identity, why would he bother refriending her? What purpose would that serve? Them still talking seemed to have no purpose. Maybe it would be better if she left, if she forgot this encounter happened and just avoided the prince for her time at the academy. Or if she withdrew and just gave up on schooling. She wasn't opposed to dropping out.

She would leave it ambiguous. She would phrase it so either Jarvan would be guilted into staying or he would prove he was a headstrong person and tell her that he never wanted to see her again. For how Shyvana felt at the moment, either option sounded bearable. "I-If you want to leave and forget this happened, I won't blame you. I've put you through enough today..."

He remained unmoving, maintaining the same closed expression he had worn during their whole exchange. He waited for her to finish, afraid of her wrath, before he finally ran over his thoughts as rationally as he could.

Yet deep down, his heart was a melting pot of sadness, anger, and confusion. Be it against his father, the girl next to him, or even himself, he wasn't sure anymore. What he _did_ know, however, was that one day or another, someone would need to pay for these lies. _Who_ would pay was still unclear, and a hatred burned in his chest at his ignorance.

He decided to incite her previous question. "What kind of lies?"

At this point, it was no longer a secret. Secrecy mattered little after all this. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and steadied his voice. "I was told you were dead. And I did not want to believe it. But that was what my father had said." His hands were shaking. He held them together to hide his vulnerability. "I was a child back then. Everything my father said was the truth. How could I question the resolve of a king? He had come to me personally and informed me. I-I can still remember it clearly."

_I even believed she was here, at this academy. I believed I would meet her again. But I met you instead, sent like an angel to show me the truth. _He left it unspoken. He held his tongue. He couldn't tell her that. Not now. Not after doubting her so much.

He lowered his head, murmuring to himself in disbelief. "It's so incredibly odd, how people are so inclined to hold on to those that are important to them. We live, we die - so why do we feel the need to cling onto fading memories…?"

That was something he had heard, too. The context was unclear, a strong sentence set in a blurry memory. Probably an aside from his father. It was not something he wanted to agree with. Yet sometimes, he had repeated this sentence to himself, after they had told him that his dear friend was dead.

And now, years after, they were trying to rekindle a long forgotten link. She was back next to him on the bench. He looked directly at her, finally voicing his earlier concern. He had been too afraid to incite her anger before. "Did you hurt yourself in that display?"

Everything went so fast. He was certain there would not be an uneventful day while he was attending this academy. Not when his experience was beginning like this. He couldn't help but wonder if the reason why he was sent here was really about meeting more citizens or allies.

"It's impossible for me to leave now. Not after witnessing all of this." Although his expression hadn't changed, the tone of his voice had softened. Approaching the situation with anger was unfavorable. "... I understand if you might want to be left alone, but I won't leave before a good explanation."

She wanted to be angry at him. For not believing her, for not trusting her. But she had to see it from his perspective. Why should he doubt his father, the king of Demacia? As a young child, he would have no reason to doubt his father. He was probably forced back into his routine of training and was never given time to mourn - or perhaps, time to consider he was being lied to.

She'd have to be calm about this. She would explain her story and convince him that she was Shyvana. The easiest way would be for her to take the form or a dragon, but she was still incapable of doing so. There had to be another way for her to convince him.

"Demacia scorns magic - you know that. Somebody must have spread rumors about my existence and had me exiled. I don't know if it was your father personally, but he must have known about it if he was able to lie to you about me being 'dead'. He might have assumed I was slaughtered, so maybe it wasn't a total lie."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, pouting slightly. "My mother and I ended up in a secluded village on the outskirts of Demacia. I refused to talk to anyone and nobody talked to me. I busied myself with school and just tried to blend in. Started dyeing my hair and wearing these contacts; I didn't need more people learning what I was. Somehow, I made it through school, and my mother sent me here in hopes of... what did she say... 'getting me out of my shell'? Of course, I saw no point in it, but here I am..."

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear lazily, finding herself looking up at the sky. "More people have made the initiative to talk to me, but they see an athletic, blonde-haired, blue-eyed bookworm. That's not _me_. People only want to be friends with the persona I made."

The sky had a few clouds, and suddenly, they seemed more interesting than Jarvan. She stared at them instead of making eye contact with him for reasons she would never admit. It took her a moment to find her words, wanting to say it right the first time.

"... You were the first and only person to like me for _me_."

He could choose to believe all those lies he had been fed during so many years, or he could choose to believe the evidence of a long buried hope that was now right before his eyes. Without a second thought, knowing that, deep down, he still held onto the hope of being together again, he opted for the second option. From a stranger, to a possible spy, to believing she was involved with Shyvana's disappearance, to now thinking she might be Shyvana…

Everything was happening too fast. What should he do, facing the proof that he had been lied to for so long - lied to about something so dear to him? By his _father_, no less. His eyes vaguely focused on the horizon. Almost as if the answer was there, waiting for him to find it and reach for it himself.

He would believe in her for now. He truly wanted to. "You were exiled? And the capital decided to disguise it as an unfortunate accident?"

Disgust roiled in his stomach. He was still mad. But the subject of said anger was finally identified. And perhaps a break from his home would be needed in its wake.

But now, he was focused on understanding the enigma before him.

"Is that what you wish for? To finally be yourself? Or were you hoping for more? … For us to meet again?" He felt the undeniable urge to embrace her now. He could be happy, finally reunited with his lost friend. The only thing restraining him was the lies that had prefaced this. His heart could only take so much...

And after pretending for so long, Shyvana wasn't really sure _who_ she was anymore. When she had been acting as _Rae_, she tried to be sweet and an optimist. It was true she loved books and enjoyed track, and the combat club definitely seemed up her alley... But what was the _real_ Shyvana like? Was she the short-tempered, human-despising girl? The introvert who shunned others away from her? The one people liked for her looks, her intelligence, or her athletic ability?

Now that she didn't have to blend in and could just _be herself_, Shyvana could put down her walls of distrust and cynical thoughts, right?

It was never that easy.

Her trying to "be herself" was as difficult as Jarvan trying to pinpoint who he should be angry at. He could easily blame her, or perhaps his father, or even his own _country_. Even though she had been exiled, she still couldn't bring herself to hate Demacia. And if Shyvana couldn't hate Demacia, how could Jarvan?

"I... I didn't expect to meet you here. Truthfully, I thought going to this academy would be a waste of my time. The only thing positive so far is meeting you again."

It made Shyvana wonder. If she had just revealed her identity to him in the beginning, would he have gotten angry at her? Would it have been easier to deal with threats before she came up with Rae? She would never know.

Coming to this academy was worth it, though. Dealing with the prince's outburst was nothing compared to the benefit of possibly rekindling their friendship. Although her heart clenched at the sight of him, her mind racing just at the thought of him... just being by his side was enough for her.

Jarvan hesitated. He could allow the anger in his chest to consume him and completely ignore her. Or, he could finally pass through the line of distrust. He could calm down and think about this logically. It was Shyvana. It couldn't be anyone else. Everything was so easy to figure out, he just had to think. He tried to rein his thoughts into a linear story, to understand despite all of the confusion. All of the pieces were lying there, the evidence splayed in the words and memories before him. And before a complete meeting - or, in this case, a _remeeting_ \- he would need to truly understand.

"So. Let me try to summarize this. They chased you from your home around the capital, leading you to the village to spend the rest of your life exiled, away from everything you've ever known." He was hardly masking his disdain; He was trying his damnedest to not go back to Demacia at that moment and make a scene straight in front of his father and his council. "After exiling you, they convinced me that you were dead just so they would not burden themselves with explaining why they wanted to separate me from my friend."

Demacia despised magic, that was an undeniable fact. But since when was his nation - the one he prided himself on calling him its prince - so distrustful, so narrow-minded to even get rid of their own citizens… Had he been blind to the truth?

He finally faced her, directly this time, as if he was trying to lock their eyes forever. "I have been raised to despise and distrust magic. But yet… if it's you, I just can't. I know who you are - beyond tales and pre-written lessons. And I want to believe…"

The rest of the sentence hung between them, at the mercy of the winds. Believe what? Shyvana was his friend since childhood. Magic or not, he didn't need to explain this. How he believed in her.

Now, perhaps it was time to listen to _her _story.

She sat there, unable to move. Hearing Jarvan repeat her story and actually _believe_ her... It was overwhelming. Typically, her strong sense of pride and cynicism would prevent her from displaying any emotion that would make her vulnerable, but around him, she could make an exception. As such, she nodded along a little _too_ enthusiastically, finally letting her happiness show. And after all those years of exile, was that so wrong?

When his words died in his throat, she lay waiting. She expected him to recompose himself and continue, just like he had all those other times. But he never continued, as if he was beckoning _Shyvana_ to continue. Her breath hitched and she must have looked in shock. _What_ he wanted her to talk about, she could only guess, so she would have to figure something out.

"You want to believe in _me_? It sounds foolish and flattering at the same time," she chuckled nervously, trying to calm her own nerves. Having blue eyes on her did nothing to ease them, but Shyvana was not new to being under pressure.

"Of course I want to believe in you." Was that even a question? Jarvan found his typical resolve coming back to him. "Back then, that's what we always did. Believing in each other was the exact reason why we managed to overcome the… _barrier of traditions_."

He gave her a small smile. The kind of smile that displayed the trust he put in her. "So yes, I want to believe in you."

She shifted in her seat, inching slightly closer to her Jarvan. She noted that he smelled the same, and his hair was a bit longer than it was when they were younger. His eyes lacked the childish innocence they used to have, but they were still bright. His face was matured, a strong nose and the light aftershave upon his jaw. _She_ was the one who was different now.

She tugged her hair out of the bun, pulling it into a braid to hang over her shoulder to calm her nerves. The sight of Jarvan made her wild, especially this close up. If she focused on her hair, she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Ah, well... my life hasn't been that well off since I was exiled. No friends and all that. Of course, I wasn't chased out by villagers for a second time, but it still wasn't ideal." She clicked her tongue, eyes still on her braid. "Started changing my appearance, and then... everyone liked me. Proves how despicable hu- _people_ are. I kept to myself, disgusted that all it took was for me to hide my draconic features for them to like me.

"Buried my face in my books and indulged myself in school work to distract myself. I ended up being the top of my class in high school, and I couldn't tell you how. I took up track to get some anger out, and I ended up being a star member. Dragon blood makes you more athletic, it seems."

She paused, frowning slightly. "I went from people despising me and calling me a freak to those same people calling me a goddess and flocking over me. I had guys _and_ girls confessing their love to me. It was unbelievable... flattering, yes - but I was still disgusted. They liked me for my looks, my intelligence, my athleticism. But that wasn't _me_. I didn't even want to _be there_."

With fire in her eyes and a voice quiet enough to betray that passion, she admitted, "I thought about you everyday. I dreamt of meeting you again and knowing you were my friend because you liked _me_. I was tired of pretending. I didn't want to be liked as a blonde, blue-eyed, smart athlete. I wanted to be the redhead, the one with the unnatural gold eyes and scales. I wanted to be _Shyvana_ \- because then, I had _you_."

Not even a second later, she realized the words spilling from her mouth. She blushed terribly, pulling away from the prince. She had been leaning towards him, perhaps a drive of her hormones and the fluttery feeling consuming her, and now she restricted herself. She couldn't ruin their friendship. She just got him back.

"I-I'm sorry - I don't know what came over me…" She fumbled with her hands, eyes wild with the surprise she felt at herself.

"It's fine. You were indeed very close, though." He finally allowed himself a smile, flashing her the barest hint of expression since all this confusion had begun.

He _did_ notice her leaning very close, tangled somewhere between the mix of emotions and every sentence of her story. The tips of his ears were heating up at the mention of her feelings, perhaps something too intimate and private for him to be hearing, but he tried to focus on her and her words. On how difficult it must have been to confess that, especially after spending so much of her time living a lie.

And speaking of living a lie, Jarvan felt his confidence in his nation waver. _Demacians_ exiled Shyvana. _Demacians_ ran her out of her home and forced her to live on the outskirts of the nation, far from everything she had ever known. His father and his council told him that there had been a terrible accident and Shyvana had died. It was… too much to bear. What other lies had he been fed all this time? Had he been so ignorant, so blind to the truth for all these years? To follow his father and his words like it was law? Had he been lulled by the lie that his most treasured childhood friend was dead? Had he been that _blind_?

There had always been this voice in the back of his head, telling him that she wasn't dead. That he should search for her in every end of Runeterra. It was a treacherous voice, telling him to ignore his father's decree and look for her. And luckily, as destiny would have it, he found her in this corner of the world - with only the regret that he hadn't looked for her any sooner.

_I am the next heir of Demacia. And my country is already built on lies_. He shook his head. The gravity of Shyvana's story grounding him. He had the urge to return home this instant, to speak with his father about all of this. But… did Jarvan even have the courage to accost his father on such heavy subjects? His childhood friend's supposed death, the policies against magic, the lies he had been fed throughout the years…

He wanted to fight. To take his lance against his problems. But he couldn't point his weapon at his father. Treason by the nation's own prince? It was a death sentence. Rebellion burned in his blood regardless, and his heart sang a traitor's requiem.

He quieted his desires. He couldn't consider anything serious like that. He would have to watch from his father's side and hope that the nation would still be salvageable once he was king. He would have to suffer in his own thoughts because sharing such ideals was treasonous. But… if there was anyone he could rely on in a situation like this, it was Shyvana. She had seen firsthand what evil Demacia was capable of.

Jarvan after catching every word of her story like a dehydrated man finding an oasis, finally voiced his thoughts. "You had to hide your real self… and create a more-human persona to blend in with the rest of them. And they liked you better as your fake self." He frowned. "How awful. I can't even begin to understand how you must have felt during all of this. I can't even do anything to make it up to you. And I cannot forgive my nation for what it has done to you."

She closed her eyes and exhaled, already replaying the scene in her head. She hadn't been unbearably close to Jarvan - just close enough to taste the smell of his breath and catch how the light reflected in his eyes. He almost looked shocked when she inched closer, but the expression he had when she pulled away was unreadable.

She needed to keep her feelings under control. It was better to have a companionship with him than to lose him altogether. Maybe, just maybe, if they become closer and her thoughts become unbearable... Her lust would have to wait until then.

"All I ask is that you don't think of me differently. I just want to be friends again," and there was truth held in those words. It was truly all she wanted. Perhaps she wanted _more_, but friendship was something she could be content with.

As long as he believed in her... She could keep believing in him.

Jarvan couldn't help the smile that was plastered onto his face. He could still picture the two of them when they were younger and more ignorant to the world. He would sneak away from his lessons to meet with her, the lonely dragon girl in the forest, far from the capital. Little did his younger self know, they would be remeeting at an academy and rekindling the bond they had as children. It was like a dream come true.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He was trying to stifle a laugh, and he was sure it was obvious that he was fighting from keeping it down. It was just amusing to him that, no matter how long they had been apart, they were still talking and sharing secrets with one another just like they had as children. Nothing had changed, despite their countless years apart.

He reached his hand out towards her, placing it upon her leg. He had felt the urge to lean in for a complete embrace, but he resigned it as too intimate for the moment. Maybe in the future, but for now, this would have to do.

"And I want to trust in you again as well. I _could_ be upset you decided to hide your identity beforehand, but it's understandable after what you had to face - in our own _nation_, on top of it. I can't be upset at a few hours spent with Rae… not when Demacia gave you years of suffering, and this we cannot erase. No excuses will ever be enough. But please - accept_ mine_."

He knew that it would take some time for things between them to become natural, to try and get back all those years apart, to reconnect. But he was willing to try.

She smiled. Jarvan, although more mature, was the same boy that she played with as a child. He was the one who saw her all alone and approached her that day, the one who became her first ever friend. He didn't care about her hair, or her eyes, or even her scales. He had realized she was a person and acknowledged her - something none of the others had done. She would forever be grateful to him.

She almost felt a sense of loyalty. Even though it was more than half a lifetime ago, when they were innocent children, she still felt like she owed everything to her prince. Even if Demacia had turned on her, it was obvious Jarvan was ignorant to that decision and fervently opposed to it. If she could be loyal to the nation's prince and not the nation itself... She would wholeheartedly do it.

"You had nothing to do with the decision to exile me - there's no way I could blame you. Besides, you can't offer me an excuse for something you had no part of," she put her hand on the hand he had placed on her knee gently, almost as a reassurance that she was _there_. She met his eyes, identical blue gazes meeting. It was just like when they first met, except her golden eyes were brimming with tears, her red hair a mess around her scaly face. It was astounding how much could change despite it being the same.

"And to think, none of this would have happened if we didn't become friends as children..."

He chuckled at her words. It was funny how the sun always seemed to shine a bit brighter when something went well. Jarvan could have sworn that, right now, even the birds were chirping in jubilation over their reunion and welcoming their future.

Hm. Their future. It was odd to think about. But he knew it would be a future where she would be graciously welcomed back to Demacia, a future where everybody was welcomed to the nation with open arms. The mistake that had costed them so many years apart from one another - it could not be repeated. It was time to stop being so distrustful of the unknown. Didn't Demacians value heart and courage first? Anything they had done to Shyvana was beyond their principles. Maybe he was naive to believe in a brighter future for his country, but right now, right here in the warmth of the sun next to Shyvana, the sensation of finding an old and_ oh so_ _missed_ friend was too good to ignore.

"I still feel a sort of responsibility for what has happened to you. As if I failed to protect something precious. And perhaps - maybe I had."

Their gazes were entwined for a long time now, but there was no awkwardness in it. They were both home in the other's eyes. If it was anyone else, he would have adopted a haughty look or glanced away at his point. But with her, everything became easy again. Maybe this short time of hiding her identity would be something they would laugh about later.

He stood. It was maybe time to go. Maybe not.

"We are going to stay friends. I promise. And I won't let anything bad happen to you again."

They had a lot of time to make up. Time that had been stolen away from them against their will.

"Now that we are both here at this academy, why don't we make the best of it?" He grinned, the child in him coming to light. "I would be more than happy to see your original gold again."

And when Jarvan rose from his seat, leaving the space painstakingly empty next to her, she almost grabbed his arm and yanked him back down. Of course, her manners and logic overruled her instincts. She knew he had much to think about, and sitting around the courtyard for the rest of the day wouldn't solve his inner turmoil.

To think, the prince would have to turn over his thoughts and muse about his own country and its policies. Maybe Shyvana could be proof to the nation that magic should be trusted. It was shocking that the practice was shunned in the first place, but perhaps the prince having such a close companion reigning from a species such as her own could change the public opinion.

There would be other times to meet again and catch up. She wouldn't have to worry about never seeing Jarvan again, so some time apart to recount their reunion wouldn't be unbearable. This encounter was certainly more conflicting for the prince, so the least she could do was give him time to mull over his thoughts. Whenever he was ready to see her again, she would be happy to accompany him.

"We'll see each other again, believe me." She smiled, pondering his other remark. "I'm kind of liking the blonde, blue-eyed look, however... I might just wait for the color to grow out before I stop wearing the contacts."

Watching him walk away, she chuckled to herself. "And since when did I care so much about my appearance? Times _do_ change..."


End file.
